


Vinesauce Bee Erotic Adventure: The Awakening

by MemeCoterie



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M, it's hip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeCoterie/pseuds/MemeCoterie
Summary: Vinny finds true love.





	1. The Rise.

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s Do This Shit

 

It was a cold summer night in Bee Land/New York Shitty … It was shitty. Vinny was walking down the block with his walkman in hand, listening to his favorite song “It’s Hip To Fuck Bees”  blaring through his earbuds making him deaf to the cruel outside world, who doesn’t accept the fucking of bees. Because of this, he had to hide his loving and acts of pleasure to the outside world, denying it at any cost. It was truly hard to be a  **beesexual** .

 

He was on his way back from his recording studio, where he had just finished recording his hit new single “Rub Titties”. He started crying for the tenth time that day. He fell down,  his face hitting the harsh cold New York pavement with silent shame in his breath. Tears filling his eye sockets and nose while crawling down the street. 

 

It was then that a neon limo with yellow and black stripes that pulled up beside him on the street. The window rolled down.

 

AND ALONG CAME BARRY. No, not Jerry, you fucking silly billys. It was Barry The BEE, dressed in his trademark black and yellow striped sweater, along with matching color jorts.

 

“Hey, honeyflesh,” He said, “Why the  **_long_ ** face?” He asked in his Seinfield-esque nasally voice.

 

The crying thirty year old looked up at the tiny Bee, moist mucus running down his nose. Honey shaped sparkles soon began twinkling in his cold dead eyes.

 

“Wow!” He said with  **_excitement_ ** , “Are you Barry Bee, savior of bees,  lawyer against the human race, and almost killed mankind?” He asked with bee induced awe.

 

“Yes, kind human. I’ve followed you for the past 8 miles because I’ve found myself impressed with your….  **_Music_ ** ...” He said. “If you want, you could come with me and we could talk  **_business…._ ** ” The Bee suggested with a manly suggestive tone.

 

A bulk bodyguard dressed in a bee bodysuit along with a stocking that covered his already bodysuit covered head,  with black and yellow stripes, stepped out and opened up a door,  revealing a honeycomb shaped backseat, covered completely in hot, dripping honey as a seductive offering.

 

Vinny thought for a moment. Was it safe to go into a jackass’s limo with a steaming hot flattering bee offering a great  **_deal_ ** _? _

 

“Alright, you sick fuck.” He screamed loudly and climbed into the limo. His earbud accidentally popped out and another tear fell down his cheek on to the pleather seating.

 

“Good choice, Mr. Saucey.” Barry said, patting his manly tiny shoulder. “Do you like honey covered wasabi peas?” He asked, holding out a  **_long_ ** bag.

 

Vinny marveled at it, “I **_love_** honey wasabi peas.” The sinful man took a handful and shoved them in his garbage hole.

 

Barry nodded his **_big_** head, “Good, yes, good.” He said. “Now about your music. We think it has a lot of potential, and I’d like to have some of it in my new movie, ‘Dickspeed Megaman V.2’.”

 

Vinny looked up at the bee with newfound faith in shining lifeless black voids that some would call eyes. “R..Really?” He said with honey like confidence in his voice. The corrupt bee slowly looked at him and smiled.

 

“No.” The Bee screamed at him with clear madness in his voice. “I was fucking kidding you dumb sack of shit.”

The bee started grinning. His breath smelled like freshly cooked babies, covered in honey.

 

“...Oh,” Vinny said as there were once again tears in his corpselike eyes. “Then why am I here? With you? In this limousine?” And the bee slowly turned to look at him, as did Vinny. Berry then slowly leaned over so his bee mouth would be directly right next to Vinnie's deaf left ear.

 

“We are here to fuck bees.” Said Barry, whispering it into the man's ear, with his bee like mouth.

 

“Wow.” Vinny mumbled. “Just like the song said.”  His eyes started to softly bleed.

 

“Bees like me.” Barry whispered. Vinny was amazed.

 

The limousine slowly drove off towards the Bee Building. It was kind of like a Trump building, but it was black and yellow with a large building that had a  **_protracting_ ** pointed stinger-like stature on the top . Off towards the Bee Penthouse.

  
  



	2. Beauty And The Bee

 

As Vinny entered the building a sense of nervousness filled his heart. The building was beautiful inside and out, honeycomb windows glittered with the sunlight’s ever present glow. It made Vinny feel small. Like a pinecone. And then he entered the bee’s den.

 

The furniture was small as shit. I shit you not it was tiny. The sinful streamer heard sound playing from speakers in the roof, it was just a prerecorded recording of an old man saying bee tittes over and over again, in a deep tone. 

 

Vinny was cautious not to step on anything lest he upset the hot as fuck hunk of a bee flying ahead of him, Vinny’s eyes started bleeding again due to the sheer lust coursing through his moist veins. But  _ beelieve  _ it or not, Vinny was nervous as fuck. What did this radiating beauty want with a internet personality like him? His kokoro went doki doki for this insect and he wasn’t sure why. Could it be his full and  **_luscious_ ** bee hips? Or his charming Jerry Seinfeld smile? Perhaps his jorts were just the right shade of yellow to be seductive? Fuck if Vinny knew. He just knew it seemed right.

 

The very **_hand_** some Bee turned to Vinny and Vinny felt his palms grow sweaty. Soon it would be time for…. _“_ ** _Daddy’s spaghetti_** _.”_.  The sweaty jabroni could sense it in his wrecked-as-shit liver.

 

“Vinny,” the bee called in a seductive tone that made Vinny’s knees feel weak. Like  **_wet_ ** spaghetti. “You’re probably wondering why I lead you to my penthouse.” 

 

“Uh…..not really.” The streamer responded. “In the last chapter you said “We are here to fuck bees… Right?” Vinny started to fall deeper into the depths of BEE loving HELL, and he was McLoving it.

 

The bee’s face crumbled. “Well fuck there goes my dramatic moment.” Then Barry pulled a lever, revealing the heart shaped, bee sized **_bed._** Vinny dramatically gasped, falling over. Cracking the phone in his pocket. Glass flew everywhere holy fuck.

 

“How am I supposed to fit in that bee sized bed?” Vinny asked. 

 

“It’s not about how you fit in it….” The bee said with a beelike wink. “ _ It’s where it fits into _ .”

 

Suddenly Barry the bee, only a few months old, grabbed the heart shaped bed with his muscles like strong bee, and shoved it up Vinny’s ass. He tore through jeans and all. Nothing was stopping him from actually ruining that man’s  **_thright_ ** asshole.

 

Vinny slumped over, the pain making him too weak to stand.

 

“Barry...” he called out as his weak form slumped to the ground. “....Why?”

 

Barry said nothing as he stood atop the man’s bulbous chest. Only a smirk graced his  **_plump_ ** lips as he turned and walked away. The pitter patter of his  **razzling dazzling** tiny bee legs was all that Vinny heard as he blacked out.


	3. The Beetrayal

Being knocked out by a bee by getting a tiny bed getting shoved up ones  **_moist_ ** shart portal,  was one of the most exhilarating moments of Vinny’s life. However the pain that remained, made the slightest move unbearable. It made Vinny want to cry, and he did. Bees were fucking vicious. Especially hot, voluptuous bees with a wish for blood.

 

Vinny dragged himself across the room to find any source of salvation. Suddenly, A pillar of light appeared across the room and under it was something unexpected. It was Barry holding a tiny whip in his glove covered bee hands. Vinny was confused if not slightly  **_moist…..._ **

 

_ “ _ **_Honey…._ ** _ ”  _ the bee flirtatiously called.

 

Vinny couldn’t respond because every muscle in his flesh sack hurt like a bitch. Barry just scoffed and a beelike look crossed his bee face. All that could be seen through his tiny bee eyes were deep, burning flames. Flames of desire, and perhaps something more sinister.

 

Barry crossed over to the broken man with the sound of his bee feet shuffling across the room echoing throughout the dim room. Lights illuminated their surroundings and Vinny found himself in some sort of ...actually where the fuck was he?

 

The wallpaper seem to have Nicolas Cage’s face plastered over and over again in a never ending manner. Not only that but the previously cold floor was slowly being covered on fallen rose petals. Vinny was confused but then again if streaming taught him anything it was that people were creepy ,kinky sinners and their lord and Savior Nicholas Cage gave them only the slightest sense of purity. Praised be his name we praise Nicolas Cage. 

 

Barry unfurled his whip and with a final look of confirmation, he struck Vinny.


	4. Vinny Goes to Bee Hell.

Bee whips seem really kinky right? I mean they’re bee-sized. If that shit ain’t kinky then I don’t know what is. However, it just kinda stings. It’s bee-sized for fucks sake.

 

“Barry!” Vinny called out. “Why are you doing this? I-I thought we had something special you know? Like some weird bee/human romance going or something, I don’t fucking know.”

 

Barry only laughed. A horrid beelike laugh.

 

_ “ _ **_Sugar tits…_ ** _. _ Don’t you realize you’re exactly the man I’ve been looking for?..” Barry whispered in his seductive bee voice directly into Vinny’s ear.

 

“I….I don’t understand. What are you talking about?” Vinny asked, tears glistening in his eyes. 

 

“Your supple and sleep deprived body is just what the society needs,” The bee slowly caressed Vinny’s sweaty face covered in dried tears. “You passed my test when you took that bed.”

 

Vinny’s muscles instinctively clenched at the mention of the object.

 

“You see Vinny, your  **_tight_ ** body is just the vessel we need to instate a New World Order! You have so much unreached potential!”

 

The homosapian broguy’s mind was racing with questions.  _ New World Order _ ??? Where did he hear that phrase before- and then it hit him like a semi truck going down I-24 at 80 mph. 

 

“You don’t mean- you’re not part of the-” Vinny couldn’t sputter out the phrase.

 

_ “ _ That’s right, Vinny _ ,”  _ The bee said, a vicious grin grew across his face. “I’m part of the grand and supreme…  **_Illuminabee_ ** **_._ ** ”

 

Vinny was flabbergasted. He thought the Illuminabee was a myth, but here he was with its sexiest member. The member with one hell of his own member that is. Vinny knew he had to end this. Even if it would mean sacrificing the one thing that could make him truly happy. That sucrose sweet, honey glazed, jorts wearing bee.

 

“I can’t let you do this!” Vinny cried out.

 

Barry scoffed and pulled himself closer to the human’s lips. 

 

“How do you plan to stop me?” He cooed as his bee lips touched Vinny’s.

 

“Like  **this!** ”

 

Vinny suddenly lurched forward and crushed the bee. His tear stained face covered in bloody bee residue cried out as Barry’s stinger entered his cheek.

 

Vinny stumbled upwards and limped to the door. Opening it, he looked back once more at the scene and the corpse of the most beautiful creature in existence.

 

“You’ll never bee my bad boy.” The streamer mumbled, as he slammed the door behind him. 

 

The corpse disintegrated into ashes in the darkness of the night. 

 

Vinny continued to limp away, down each flight of stairs in the building and then out the door, never turning back. 

 

And then he fell. 

 

He fell deep into the abyss, and all he could see… No, all he could HEAR….. that familiar tune, ringing in his ears, over and over again… 

 

Perhaps as punishment…

 

Perhaps, for the rest of all eternity….

  
_ Fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY-N
> 
>  
> 
> HOLY SHIT I CAN’T B ELIEVE BARRY THE FUCKING BEE IS DEAD- Also N
> 
>  
> 
> neon genesis beevangelion :-D
> 
>  
> 
> everytime i reread this story the more suicidal i get -jeolster
> 
>  
> 
> fucking gr8 we should get paid to write this garbage  
> vinesauce hire us
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It will be God himself that faces us and walks backwards into Hell.
> 
>  
> 
> We love you Vinny PLease


End file.
